August Star
by ParadiseRegained
Summary: Poor Haru thought she could graduate in peace, and live a normal Kunoichi's life. She never expected the can of worms she opened. -AU-


_**Naruto**_

**-()-August Star-()-**

_Droplets of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, his breathing had become ragged long ago and now it seemed that his injuries had caught up to him. Leaning against the partially destroyed wall next to him he lurched forth, intent on reaching the light at the end of the tunnel._

_ "You cannot simply from it!"_

_ Seeming to turn into the wall the he clutched hand over his ears, fingers clawing at the side of his head. "Shut up! You're not real! You're not!" He continued to crawl along the wall using his fading strength. How he wished these illusions would leave him. He had gone with them for so long in this hell. He could barely remember a time when they were real people. _

_ "That does not make my words fal-"_

_ "S-shut up!" Turning around he lashed out the illusion, a silver haired man with a screw through a his left eye, the rest of his body had rocks of random sizes dug into it. Twisting and morphing the flesh. The hit connected and dispersed the illusion before he fell to the ground. His fingers scrapping the ground in a mad flurry to find purchase and bring himself back to his feet. _

_ The sound of twisting metal caught his attention and water began to cover his hands, "No! No! No!" He screamed in horrified fury. Pushing himself up and onto the water he had just enough time to witness the last of the hallway surrounding him burn away. The very walls appearing to be merely scraps of paper. Under the walls revealed to be pipes draining water into his surroundings, millions upon millions of pipes rose from the ceiling and overtook his view, his lightning now only consisted of a constant red hue. _

_ Limping forward with new found vigor he attempted to find the exit before whatever this challenge presented found him. Looking forward to a now red-hued hallway he saw no end, only the red-hue. Hearing the sound of paper flicking he looked to the sides of the walls ahead of him to see that they were filling in, a wall was appearing before him. Cursing and reaching forward he cursed when the wall solidified and held solid. _

_ Slamming his hand against the wall in irritated panic he twisted around once again and allowed himself to rest against the wall. He could hear it now, the slow sick sound of the grind grated his nerves as it moved toward him. The hallway was far more than arms length. Looking into the now distant red eye he cringed further against the wall. He did not want to see it, hear it, or let it near him. _

_ 'No no no no no no'_

_ Clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head roughly he waited. The noise grew closer, echoing in his ears to an almost deafening level. The abrupt stop after was not new to him, he knew this would happen. It was how it always happened. _

_ Opening his eyes he stared back into the Blue and Red eyes of the masked creature before him. It's mask eerily reminiscent of a grin he had worn when he could remember real people. The eyes formed just to match his own fox like appearance. _

_ It's neck bulged with veins as it stretched beyond the limits of a normal human, two blue stripes circling at equidistant points to their end on either side. It's chest appeared with formed, one breast perked out much like a woman's while the other was solid like a mans. Between them it's heart's cavity was torn open for the world to see the claw like iron the held it in place. _

_ It's arms were wiry and hovered in gray skin, some flaked away to show raw muscle, other parts burst forth to show puss. Each arm ended in hands made of blades, one for each finger. It's stomach was twisted in at the center, with no obvious harmful signs for itself. The only seemingly normal piece of this monster was it's lower body which consisted of black latex over it's crotch and boots that seemed to form it's feet into triangles. _

_ Grimacing at the monster he attempted to crawl into the wall as it lifted one wiry arm back, and with a scream which seemed to morph into the wails of many it plunged it's clawed hand into his chest._

_Falling along the wall as blood poured from his chest he could only hear a few words coming from no direction. _

_ "Sir can you hear me?"_

**-()-August Star-()-**

Ok everyone this is my Rewrite of Naruto: Rise of the Fuujin. First it will have a darker tone to it at certain parts. I also hope to rewrite the story into a more believable setting. So tell me how I did for the prologue of the rewrite.


End file.
